Electric outboard motors have been provided with a number of switches to control operation, speed, and forward and reverse. Some motors have used a twist tiller to regulate speed. It is desireable to simplify motor operation.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,258; 3,697,921; 3,602,868; 3,524,423; 4,367,689.